Many vehicles on the streets, roads and highways are operated in a manner in violation with various laws and regulations. For example, many drivers operate their vehicles in violation of the traffic laws recklessly or at excessive speeds. Various approaches to the motor vehicle law enforcement problem can be found. One common method is observation of roadway traffic by an officer aided by devices which measure motorists' speed. If a motorist is in violation, the officer will pursue the offender and, once the offender is pulled to the roadside, issued a traffic ticket for speed violation. In some instances, the officer is aided by the use of a radar gun which will measure the speed of passing vehicles and, again, if an offense is observed, the motorist may be apprehended and cited. Traffic patrolling requires the physical presence of an officer which may increase the costs to the particular law enforcement agency and will often divert officers from other, perhaps more serious law enforcement activities.
As a result, various automated traffic control systems can be found in use today. For example, photo radar has been adopted by a number of governmental subdivisions. Photo radar is an automated system which is generally set up at one or more locations along the roadside. Sensors detect the speed of passing vehicles and, if an offense is detected, cameras will take photographs of the front and rear of the speeding vehicle. Normally a citation is mailed to the registered owner of the vehicle. Red light compliance is often monitored in a similar manner using sensors and cameras which detect and record violations.
Another concern is that many vehicle operators do not comply with other laws such as insurance laws and motor vehicle registration laws. It has been estimated in some states as many as one third of the motorists are uninsured and as many as 20% of collisions involve uninsured motorists. Thus, uninsured motorists who become involved in collisions impose a substantial financial burden on society. These costs include medical costs, loss of wages incurred by persons injured in such accidents with uninsured motorists along with increased insurance costs to insured motorists who must, in many cases, obtain uninsured motorists coverage at additional costs.
Also, many vehicle operators do not comply with motor vehicle registration and licensing requirements. This illegal operation of a vehicle also imposes additional costs to society and results in loss of revenue to motor vehicle divisions of the various states. Often noncompliance with motor vehicle registration and insurance requirements is not detected until a motorist is stopped for a moving traffic violation and, accordingly, such noncompliance often is not detected. Thus, there exists the need for an effective vehicle monitoring system which would assist in monitoring compliance with traffic laws, insurance requirements and motor vehicle licensing requirements. Such a system would increase revenue to various governmental subdivisions such as the various states. Further, if a system of this type could reduce the number of vehicle operators in violation of such laws, costs to society would be reduced and the number of accidents, injuries and automobile emissions would be reduced. Further, if a system which monitors motor vehicles would increase compliance with these laws, insurance premiums and other related costs to drivers would also be reduced.